Heating or cooling shape memory transformable surgical clamps are initially supplied in an open configuration at ambient temperature. After surgical placement, a quantity of heat is then provided to close the clamp and thus provide tissue support. In other configurations, the clamp can be transformed back to its original shape by cooling. Hence, the surgical implant can be made to release its fixation to the tissue. Various configurations of implants are available. In practice, surgical constraints require these surgical devices (or implants) to be manufactured to extremely restrictive specifications.
In the surgical context, it is desired that a heating or cooling device to be able to transform many different types of clamps, whether they be mono-cortical or bicortical, bipode or quadripode clamps, and irrespective of their cross sectional shape or size, or the amount of shape memory metal used in their design. Many prior art designs are limited in the variety of clamps they can transform. It is also desired that a heating or cooling device include a reliable and effective safety system to prevent accidental bone necroses due to excessive heating or cooling applied by the device. Many prior art devices fail to include reliable safety systems. A common problem with the heating devices used to transform shape memory alloy implants is the inability to see the implant transform. The legs of these implants are imbedded in bone or tissue and in some cases do not move when transformed, but rather begin to exert forces on the tissue. Many prior art devices are not capable of determining when enough energy has been transferred to the implant so it transforms completely but does not get so hot as to damage the surrounding tissue. It is also desired that the device may be sterilized in an autoclave or disinfected in a bath. Many prior art device must be manually cleaned and sterilized.